


wtf

by Vindart



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindart/pseuds/Vindart
Summary: Collection of drawings I've made/will make for our favorite bois





	1. Chapter 1




	2. .2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright i'm back  
> feel free to leave a comment, good or bad C:  
> and i apologize for the q u a l i t y, this one's a bit cheap  
> til next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE GOES OUT TO SAINT TENTACLEPENIS  
> aka tentacledicks


	4. Chapter 4

based on <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551419> by tentacledicks where Jordi- and I quote- fucked Aiden from behind, pinned him down like a bitch, bit him til he bled and then bit him again.


End file.
